Yami no Neko
by Yami-no-Hikari-7
Summary: Not wanting Bakura to kill him for dating Ryou, Malik decides to give him a present: a tricolored cat, with familiar crimson eyes. As always, Darkshipping.


Me: Li la ho! (I've just gotten into Gravitation, and Shuichi, one of the main characters, says that a lot instead of saying hi.) Yes, yet another Darkshipping fic. I can't help myself.

Crystal: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Me: Ano...heh. Um, well, I'm trying, but I got a small case of writer's block.

Crystal: Again?

Me: Shut up. -.-U Luckily, to make up for it, I got the idea for this story. Yay!

Summery-Not wanting Bakura to kill him for dating Ryou, Malik decides to give him a present: a tri-colored cat, with familiar crimson eyes. As always, Darkshipping.

Disclaimer-It's called FANfiction. That implies I'm a _fan_. Not the owner. If I was, this would actually be happening, instead of simply being on a website, and I'd be rich. However, the great Kazuki Takahashi owns it. Not me.

* * *

Bakura was currently sulking on the couch. Ryou had seen fit to _just now_ inform him that he had a date with Malik in about ten minutes. 

_Ding Dong_.

"Bakura!" Ryou called from upstairs where he was finishing getting ready. "Can you answer that?"

Grumbling, Bakura got up from his seat and strode over to the door. Opening it, he was sorely tempted to slam it in Malik's face, but that would get his hikari angry, and an angry Ryou wasn't something you'd hope for.

"Konnichi wa, Bakura-kun!" Malik grinned, as the white haired thief reluctantly stepped aside to let him in. Once Bakura shut the door, however, Malik suddenly looked serious. "Look, Bakura. I know you don't really like the fact that Ryou and I are going out, but to show you what a good person I can be, I brought you a present!" He held up the large box he'd been carrying.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Bakura peeked into the box.

"...You got me a cat?"

"You're Egyptian, aren't you? Egyptians worship cats."

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly get many chances to visit the ancient temples, now did I?"

Malik scowled. "Look, just take the cat, will you? I went to a lot of trouble to get it. And look, I even bought the pet supplies, so you're all set."

Bakura looked at the feline doubtingly. "I don't know, Malik. What's her name?" He jumped back when the cat hissed menacingly.

Malik smirked. "Somehow I don't think he likes being called a she. And he doesn't have a name, so I guess you'll have to give him one."

Bakura glared. "No way, Malik. I am not-"

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, coming down the stairs. Once he saw what was in the box, he let out a girlish squeal. "Awwww! How cute!" He turned to Malik. "Don't tell me this is the gift for Bakura you were talking about."

Malik just grinned sheepishly.

Ryou smiled. "Well, we'd best be going. See you, Bakura!" He waved over his shoulder while dragging Malik out the door, leaving Bakura all alone with the cat.

Bakura stared at the door for a moment, before walking across the room and plopping back on the couch. He idly started flipping through the channels when he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw the cat sitting on the couch next to him, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Bakura demanded. "I'm not going to pet you, if that's what you're thinking." The cat just looked back at him, reproachfully.

Sighing, Bakura reached out and grabbed the cat, holding it up for examination, ignoring its protests. It was actually very pretty. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't a kitten either. It had sleek, black fur, and crimson eyes surrounded by abnormally thick, golden lashes. The edges of its ears were also crimson, and had a golden patch of fur on its forehead shaped like an eye.

"Hmmm." Bakura put the squirming feline on his lap and absentmindedly began petting him, forgetting his earlier claim. "What should we call you, little neko?" He thought for a moment.

"How about...Ebony?"

The cat seemed to consider it before giving a little shake of his head. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Okay, what about...Streaky?"

Another shake of the head.

"Nekoyasha?"

The cat snorted with distaste.

Bakura smirked evilly. "Neko Tenshi?"

The cat seemed to think it was worse than Nekoyasha.

"How about Ki La la?"

"Joking." Bakura added when the cat hissed at him.

Bakura sighed. "Well then, what?" Glancing around the room for inspiration, his eyes landed on the gold patch on the cat's forehead. Upon closer inspection, Bakura discovered it looked remarkably like the symbol imprinted on every Millennium Item. Bakura grinned. That gave him an idea.

"How about Wadjet?"

The little neko seemed to consider it, before giving a small "Meow" of approval. Then, to Bakura's surprise, Wadjet stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Bakura chest, and licked the thief on the nose. Bakura blinked before scowling.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You like the name. No need to get all mushy!"

Wadjet just stared back smugly.

After a while, Bakura decided to examine the pet supplies Malik had brought. There were the basics, like food and water bowls, kitty litter, one of those weird boxes on a post covered with fuzz for the cat to scratch, that sort of thing. Malik had also gotten a few cat toys, though Bakura soon found out Wadjet preferred to play with strings, especially shoe laces.

After getting Wadjet some food and water, and setting up the scratch post thingy, Bakura returned to the couch to watch TV, where he was soon joined by his new pet.

A little later, they were both surprised by a knock on the door. Getting up and peeking through the peep hole, Bakura cursed.

"Great, it's Marik. When will that dumb blonde learn I don't want to hang out with him?" However, Bakura opened the door and allowed Marik entry.

"Hey, Bakura." Marik grinned. "So, the hikaris left?"

"Yes, actually." Bakura sneered. "They've been gone for quite a while now."

"Good." Marik smirked. "Then maybe we can-"

"_We_ are not doing anything." Bakura interrupted. "Because _you_ are leaving."

"Aw, don't be that way, ' Kura." Marik whined, causing Bakura to twitch at the name. "You know you love me."

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, just like Kaiba loves Wheeler."

"Actually, I've had my suspicions about them." Marik said seriously. Bakura stared at him before rolling his eyes. "Baka, they've both got girlfriends. At least, I'm pretty sure Kaiba has one. That or he's got a boyfriend. One of the two."

Marik blinked. "Kaiba? Cold-hearted Kaiba? You're joking."

"Nope, now get out."

Marik sighed dramatically. "Oh, fine. I guess I'll just have to go see what the Pharaoh's doing," he added with a smirk.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know," Marik said airily. "See if he's up for some...fun."

"You'll do no such thing!" Bakura snapped.

"Why not?" Marik demanded, smirking. "I thought you hated him."

"I..." Bakura faltered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Marik crowed triumphantly. "You like the Pharaoh!"

Wadjet, who, until this point, had been watching them disinterestedly, perked his ears up at this, raising his head from his paws.

"I do not!" Bakura protested.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Well, it doesn't matter in any case." Marik smirked. "'Cause I'm gonna get him first."

Bakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Marik grinned. "He's mine."

"Oh, really? And what makes you say that?" Bakura demanded.

"Simple. If the Pharaoh would pick one of us, it would obviously be me. After all, we were enemies for a little while, but you guys were enemies for thousands of years."

Bakura opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't seem come up with one. After all, what Marik said was the truth. However, he was saved from embarrassment when a hiss interrupted them.

Looking down, Bakura and Marik saw Wadjet hissing menacingly at Marik, as though disagreeing with him. What neither Bakura nor Wadjet expected was Marik recoiling, and leaping on the nearest chair.

"Get that cretin away from me!" He yelped. Bakura and Wadjet stared at Marik for a minute, before exchanging grins. Or rather, Bakura grinned, and Wadjet curled his lips up, revealing small, sharp fangs.

"Why, Marik." Bakura said in mock shock. "I had no idea you were scared of cats." Bakura snickered. "And you call yourself Egyptian."

Marik scowled. "Blame Malik. If he hadn't shown me that _Cats and Dogs_ movie, I never would have even considered them dangerous."

Wadjet decided to have some fun, and teasingly snapped close to Marik's ankle, feeling enormous satisfaction when Marik let out another yelp.

"That's it." Marik shouted. "I'm getting out of here, and I'm not coming back until you get rid of that thing!"

He then leapt off the chair, and went racing out the door.

Bakura and Wadjet stared after him, before Bakura grinned at the cat. "Hmm. I guess you're not so bad after all."

Wadjet mewed, as though telling Bakura he should have figured that out sooner.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura lay on his back with his eyes closed trying to get to sleep. He knew he should probably get up and go to bed, but the couch was just so comfy. 

Bakura was just about to fall asleep when he felt a sudden weight on his stomach. Cracking an eye open, Bakura saw Wadjet curled up asleep there. He considered shooing him off, but in the end decided to leave it. No harm done, right? Bakura closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami was having a bad day. 

The Pharaoh scowled, it was all Malik's fault too.

Ever since the Ishtars had ceased to be Tomb Keepers, Isis wanted them to have some other kind of legacy instead. Eventually, that led to her forcing Malik to learn to be a spell caster, which, Yami admitted, he was actually pretty good at.

Well, earlier today Malik asked Yami to help him with a spell, since two people were needed, and no one else was available. Something must have gone wrong, because next thing Yami knew, everything was ten times bigger, and he had a tail.

He had watched, amused, as Malik ran around panicking. However, he was definitely _not_ amused when Malik had the _brilliant_ idea to give him to Bakura as a peace offering for dating his hikari.

What annoyed him most, however, was the fact that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

And then Malik had the nerve to abandon him to Bakura's mercy! Yami made a mental note to bite Malik next time he got the chance.

The following events had been..._entertaining_ to say the least.

First Yami had been annoyed at Bakura for ignoring him, so he decided to try and get his attention, regardless of the consequences.

Then Bakura went through the almost painful experience of giving him a new name. Though Yami had to admit, he kind of liked his new alias.

Then Bakura decided to set up the cat stuff, reminding Yami of his predicament.

Then, of course, Marik decided to stop by for a visit. His and Bakura's conversation had been uninteresting for a while, until Yami realized they were talking about him. Now paying attention, the Pharaoh-turned-Cat was shocked to discover they were actually fighting over him. Him, who had sent both of them to the Shadow Realm! Multiple times, mind you.

What really bugged Yami was that Marik had just assumed he'd pick him over Bakura! He'd never admit it to anyone, but Yami had been nursing a soft spot for Bakura for quite a while now. He couldn't help it, Bakura was just so cool. And hot. And it was very hard to be cool and hot at the same time. The only time Marik was cool and hot was when he'd had a fever.

Yami was very pleased when he'd found out Marik was afraid of cats and dogs. It would keep him away. For a while at least.

Curled up on Bakura's stomach, which he'd found was extremely comfortable, Yami thought about everything that had happened today, and decided that maybe it wasn't as bad as he'd though after all. Turning his head to look at Bakura calm, sleeping face, he thought, 'Yes, today hasn't been all that bad at all,' before resting his head in his paws and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, the door opened as Ryou and Malik came in to see Bakura and Wadjet sleeping on the couch, different thoughts running through their minds. 

Ryou's was 'Awww! Kawaii!'

Malik's was 'Keh keh. Blackmail.'

"Hey, Ry," Malik whispered. "Wanna graffiti Bakura?"

"Don't even think about it." Bakura said, his eyes still closed.

Once he'd gotten over his shock, Malik groaned. "Aw, man. You were awake?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

Malik's reply was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Rolling his eyes at their antics, Ryou walked over and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Oh, hello, Yuugi...What?...Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying...Really? He is?...Of course we'll help you look for him...Tomorrow morning at six a.m.?...Alright...Sure...See you then...Ja ne."

Hanging up the phone, Ryou stood there or a moment, before turning around to the others.

"The Pharaoh's gone missing."

* * *

Me: Well, there you have it! The first chapter! 

Crystal: Awww! Neko Yami is so cute! (huggles Neko Yami)

Neko Yami: (Sulks)

Me: Okay, I need you readers to help me decide something. Should this story have Silentshipping (SetoxShizuka/Serenity) or Rivalshipping (SetoxYuugi)? Please include your vote in your review. Also, please bare in mind, those are the only choices. If you decide to vote for something completely different, your vote will be ignored. That, or it, along with any flames, will be used as ammo for the endless, but fun, task of making Rex and Weevil's lives miserable. Keh keh.

Translations:

Konnichi wa - Good day/Good afternoon(I'm not sure which)/Hello (Japanese)

neko - cat (Japanese)

Nekoyasha - cat demon (Japanese)

Neko Tenshi - cat angel (Japanese)

Wadjet (eye) - Eye of Ra/Horus (Egyptian. Wadjet is what Yami Yuugi called the eye that's on every Millennium Item.)

Baka - Stupid/Idiot/Moron (Japanese)

Moshi moshi - (How you answer the phone) (Japanese)

Ja ne - Bye/See you later (Japanese)

Me: Review kudasai.


End file.
